


i would fight homophobes for you

by tcs



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcs/pseuds/tcs
Summary: What happened after the fight with the homophobes?





	i would fight homophobes for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Here you have my first fanfic ever after years of writing absence that I posted a while back in Tumblr, I hope you like it and I would gladly accept all your comments and critics. Have a nice day!
> 
> Btw, English is not my first language, there would probably be some mistakes, sorry.
> 
> You can find me at Tumblr (@imcatchingteardropsinmyhands)

Blood. Punches. People, lots of people. This was getting out of hand and Eleonora wasn’t strong enough to keep watching those she cared about getting hurt. So, as quiet as she could, she got up and left the place.

Without really knowing where to go, she wandered through the still not deserted streets of Rome for a while. As it was getting late and she didn’t want this night to end worse than it already was, she took the bus to get home.

Ele wasn’t really in the mood to talk, so she hoped for Filippo to be somewhere else, but it seemed as if it wasn’t her lucky night. As soon as she closed the door, she saw the figure of her brother laying on the sofa watching something on Netflix. He lifted his head up, noticing Ele’s worried face, he sat up leaving room for her to do so as well and patted the free space as an invitation.

He didn’t need to say a word for her to start talking and finally let out everything she had been holding up. After Ele explained every single detail she remembered about the situation, Filippo decided it was his turn to speak his mind.

_‘Ele, you can’t expect Giò and the others to watch Marti get hurt and not do anything.’_

‘I know why they did it, Filo, I’m just saying they shouldn’t have used violence.’

_‘So… are you telling me you wouldn’t do the same if someone hurt Eva or the girls? Because it seems as you are forgetting some last year events._

_You know how hard it is for us to be ourselves in the streets of this homophobic world, you know how hard we are trying to change it and it is still not working. I really thought you of all people would be more comprehenssive._

_Look, I am not telling you I support violence, you know I don’t. What I am telling you is that those homophobes deserved what they got. It may not be the perfect solution, both of us know that the key to all of this is education, but since we are not getting it yet, I definitely think after tonight they would consider twice the next time they decide to harass an innocent person for their sexual orientation.’_

Ele took in mind everything Filippo had said and realised how naîve and hypocrite she was being and out of the blue, gave him a hug. Not because he was right, not because she really needed to hear this, not for being there as always but because she didn’t know what she would do if one night it was Filippo on the other end of the fight.

‘Thank you’- she said while she wiped away the tears that started running down her face.

 _‘You’re welcome, rompicazzo, that’s why I am here for, to call you out when you’re being stupid, which is like 90% of the time’._ \- Ele tried to fake being offended but, the tiny smile she couldn’t hide, gave her away, so she just pushed him off her and got up to go to bed.

When she was reaching for her door, she stopped, looked him in the eye and with an ironic smile said ‘By the way, you may want to check up on your boy, you know’ and then closed herself in her room.

Rolling his eyes, Filippo checked his phone to see if Elia had answered him. How bold of Ele to assume he hadn’t already texted Elia the moment she mentioned the guys got in a fight.

 **From Elia:** They just left, everything is alright, don’t worry. We are taking him to Giò’s home and then we can meet if you want. I don’t really want to go home.

 **From Filippo:** Yeah, sure, no problem. I’ll wait for you here.

 **From Elia:** See you in 10 minutes.

* * *

**From Elia:** Open the door, you asshole, it’s freezing outside.

‘You do know how to knock, right?’ - said Filippo while opening the door.

‘I thought your sister wouldn’t appreciate me knocking in the door at midnight, and you know, I would like her to like me, she may end up being my sister in law’ - answered Elia with that half-cocked smile that characterizes him and makes Filippo go crazy. That was the effect it would usually do, if it wasn’t because he was more worried looking at the rest of his face. Apparently, Ele was not exaggerating.

Elia gave him a peak as a greeting and left his jacket on the coat rack at the entrance. Entering the living room, with his mind set on the sofa due to his fatigue, he turned around after noticing that Filippo hadn’t followed him. 'Are we waiting for someone else?' Filippo came out of his shock and denied without taking his eyes off him.

'I do not know if you are aware of the state of your clothes, but I think it's a personal offense that you've ruined that shirt that looks so good on you, I had thought about taking some pictures and sending them to Hugo Boss and you just ruined all my chances of being the photographer of their next campaign, I can’t believe you.'

'I'm sorry, I had to teach some fools a lesson, it's not very easy to be a gentleman defender of the weakest.' - said Elia as he flopped on the couch as if his body weighed 10 tons.

‘Oh how noble of you! To be honest, I don’t think Marti would be very happy knowing you consider him weak’ - retorted Filippo with a sly smile, leaning against the door frame. However, that smile didn’t really reach his eyes.

‘Believe me, he doesn’t mind, he loves his ‘Protect Martino At All Costs Squad’, we all know it. Anyway, let's stop talking about Martino, are you going to come and sit with me or are you going to keep looking at me with that face for the rest of the night?’.

'Considering that my sister would kill me if you get blood on the sofa, I'm going to go for the med kit to treat those wounds.'

Filippo came back with the med kit and a t-shirt and without saying a word he told Elia to change his shirt and started cleaning him up. Very gently, he erased every drop of blood in his face and started putting band aids and hydrogen peroxide in the cuts that seemed more serious.

Elia watched him carefully, his humour seemed to have changed, he wasn’t as carefree and flirtish as before. He didn’t ask what was wrong, Filippo would talk whenever he was ready to say whatever he was thinking, that’s how they worked, it wasn’t necessary to be inquisitive, the other would speak as soon as he felt comfortable.

‘I hope they don’t get infected, some of them look pretty bad’. - Elia looked up at him and Filippo couldn’t keep his eyes on him. Instead, he fixated them on the wall, as if not looking at him would make all the injuries disappear, Elia pushed him down on him to get his attention and Filippo tried to stop smiling, he really loved how childish and cheerful Elia’s behaviour was even in the darkest days.

‘They are not that bad; I think they make me look like a badass hero’ – replied Elia, puffing his chest out and winking, as if to make a point.

Filippo could not believe this guy, he was going to be the death of him, that was for sure.

‘Hey! I am being serious now’ – said Filippo, getting comfortable on top of Elia to be able to look at his eyes. ‘You have to be more careful, Edo and his guys were there to help you out, but some of you may end up being very badly injured…’ and he kissed a bruise that was forming just at the end of his lips just to show him what he was talking about.

‘I know… but you don’t think we would let that assholes bother Marti and Nico without actually doing something about it, right?’ – asked Elia with an offended tone, Filippo of all people must understand that what they did was right, it wasn’t just a stupid fight between teenagers.

‘Of course I know you would defend Marti or any of your Contrabbandieri without a shadow of a doubt, I’m not reprimanding you because of what you did, all I’m saying is that fascist are dangerous people. They may have had knifes or any other weapons, we are talking about very violent assholes here. All I’m saying is that I would like to keep you in one piece, I think I like you better with your beautiful face intact.’

Elia’s stomach flipped at that last statement; he doesn’t really think it will come a day when he’ll be able to hear Filippo complimenting him without having that effect on him.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to have my bodyguard next time, just so you don’t lose your bestest model… since I know that’s the only reason you want to keep my face intact, so you keep getting the highest marks at your photography assignments.’ – Filippo kissed him, because he sure loved that cocky little shit that was trying to take some heat out of the matter with his not so false self-importance. Elia hissed when he deepened the kiss, the adrenaline was running out of his body and everything started to hurt, but he was sure as hell that some pain wasn’t going to stop him from making out with Filo.

However, the older boy noticed it, so he got up and extended his hand out to the younger one ‘Come on, let’s get to bed, because I’m sure tomorrow you’ll feel like you’ve been run over by a truck.’ Although Elia would gladly keep kissing Filippo, he knew he had a point. 

* * *

Elia woke up to the feeling of Filippo's fingers running through his hair and gently caressing some spots where he knew for a fact there must a bruise, because even though he liked the soft touches Filippo was giving him, he couldn’t help but flinch. ‘Sorry sorry sorry, I didn’t really mean to hurt you.’ – whispered the older boy taking his hand away.

‘Don’t worry, zì, it’s just that I may be a little sensible in that zone, it’s ok, really.’ – said Elia while taking Filippo’s hand in his and kissing it, opening his eyes and seeing the worried look on his face.

They laid there looking into each other eyes without saying anything. Silence usually got in Elia’s nerves, but not this time, not with that soft look on Filippo. It felt like the first time someone cared about him, really care. Enough to watch him sleep and softly caress him as you would do with some treasure, in Filippo’s arms he felt as something valuable, something you don’t want to break, something you would like to keep for the rest of your life. So when Filippo started kissing every sore spot in his face as if that gesture would take the pain away, he couldn’t hold himself. He hugged Filippo tightly and rolled them over so he would be on top and with the biggest smile, he kissed his forehead.

_**‘I would deal with homophobes everyday if it meant I would wake up with you by my side’.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr - @imcatchingteardropsinmyhands


End file.
